Until Tomorrow
by Mamacita
Summary: Mimoe! Mimi finally pushes Joe to far... Not my best work, but I'm fighting a major case of writers block! Forgive me! I've got a Kenlei in the works!


Until Tomorrow  
R (for a bit o' lime)  
Summary: Mimi finally pushes Joe too far  
AN: I don't like the ending. If I get any facts about Whistler wrong, I apologize. Spur of the moment location! I have so many stories in the works! all sorts of delicious Mimoe's and Kenlei's! Yummy! (a lot better then this one, but this is the only one I have ended)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
"I can't!"  
"Why not!"  
"You know why!"  
"Why is it always you!"  
"What do you mean, 'always me'!"  
"Why is it always you I fall in love with!"  
The silence was abrupt and electric, as the tall, handsome young man faced his tiny, feminine adversary. Pain flashed in his deep cerulean eyes when he relized what he had said.   
He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His ran lean fingers through his hair, before outstretching his palms in a supplicant gesture. His eyes filled with tears and he swallowed convulsivly.  
She gazed up at him, shocked by the words that had greeted her ears. Her golden eyes grew teary and her tiny hand, by it's own violation, reached for him.  
Letting out a choked sob, he threw himself away from her touch. Panting, he gazed at her, agony twisting his features. Tears fled down her own creamy skin, unchecked, and he couldn't stand to see the pain there. Abruptly, he pivoted on his heel and ran from the room into the cold rain outside.  
"Joe!" She whispered brokenly, as her knees grew weak beneath her. She sobbed, falling to the floor.  
"Joe..."  
  
He wouldn't answer calls, or heed e-mails. He refused to see, speak, or listen to her.  
The other digidestined attempted to bring the two together, but they would not relent.  
They bribe, coaxed and goaded them, but they would not budge and it was breaking them inside.  
Sora sat across from Joe in a café, two days later, hoping to get through to him.  
"C'mon Joe, she's leaving in two days! This time is all you have!"  
Joe refused to look at the red head across from him, instead, keeping his gaze on the table.  
"How long have I loved her. How. Long? And now it's about 'her' pain?"  
Sora sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Joe, she didn't know! You can't blame her if you didn't tell her!"  
Joe finally raised his blue, blue eyes to her brown, glaring at her as bitterness swelled within his chest.  
"Did she ever look? Did she ever deign to look in my direction! No! She never even noticed, and I expect she never would have if I hadn't blurted it out!"  
He pressed a finger against his temple, once again fixing his violent gaze on the wood,  
"I'm not going to her again! I'm not going to let her break my heart again! I've been through so much by loving her! I've had to stand aside and watch others take her! I've had to comfort her when another guy breaks her heat. I've had to watch her leave, time after time! But never, did she ever, want me the way I've wanted her!"  
He stood, as his voice rose.  
"I won't let her hurt me more then she already has!"  
He stormed to the café door, and Sora stood up, calling to him.  
"Joe! You know her better then that! If she had known, she would have been ecstatic!'"  
But Joe was gone.  
  
Mimi was curled in a ball on her couch, sobbing still, when the phone rand.  
She quelled her crying in order to answer.  
"H-hello?" Her voice sounded small and broken to the other on the phone, and he sighed.  
"Hello, Mimi"   
Izzy ran a hand over his face as he listened to her valiently try to stop her tears, and he wished he could offer her kind words, instead of more pain.  
"Mimi, It's about Joe, I need to know. What did you fight about?"  
The girl couldn't hold back her tears when his name was spoken, and she closed her eyes.  
"H-he asked m-me t-to go to t-the collage c-conv-vention w-with him...and I s-said n-no!"  
Izzy frowned, knowing how important that had been to him.  
"That's all?"  
Mimi covered her eyes with her free hand, wishing she could turn back time.  
"N-no...J-Joe told m-me he l-loved m-me!"  
Her sobbing crushed Izzy's heart, but he also felt for poor Joe Kido.  
"What did you say to him, Mimi?"  
The girl wailed, clenching her tiny fist.  
"Nothing! I w-was so s-shocked! b-but J-Joe r-r-ran away!"  
Izzy cringed, imagining the pain Joe must have felt. He was aware of Joe's feeling toward the digidestined of sincerity, Joe had spent many a time waxing poetic on his love for her. He was desperate for her still, and now the cat was out of the bag.  
"Mimi, I don't know how to tell you this, but Joe's gone..."  
Silence greeted him, and he feared that he had been hung up on.  
"W-what?" a tiny whisper slid through the phone, and he shook his head.  
"Joe left Mimi. He took his stuff, his money...Joe ran away..."  
  
Across the city, a lone figure, dressed in khakis and a black blazer, with fashionable Ck glasses, and shoulder length navy hair, boarded a plane.  
He made himself comfortable in the window seat, sadly watching the scenery he would not see for a long, long time.  
This time, Joe Kido would leave Mimi Tachikawa first.  
  
The next day, a tiny girl, dressed in pastel yellow capri pants, and a white tank top, her shining brown hair tied in a ponytail, tearfully hugged her friends good bye.  
As she sat in the window seat, she searched untill the last moment, for a familiar tall, blue haired yong man to see her off.   
She cried as her heart broke anew, bitterness choking her, when the plane lifted off.  
She wept for the love she had lost, the chance she had missed, and the man who had left.  
  
11 months later  
  
The sun shone down on Whistler village, a welcome break from the rain and cold of yesterday.  
The populace fled through the streets like there was no tomorrow, enjoying the sun and dryness.  
Joe Kido, strode down the pavement, whistling to himself as he caught the familiar sights.  
Dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt stretched over his muscular chest, he painted a welcome picture for passing females.  
He looked skyward, his shades blocking the glinting sun from the corner of his eyes, and he sighed.  
All was going well for him, he was an intern at a nearby hospital, and would be a doctor early the next year. He owned a nice, roomy apartment just down the road, and was well off because of his job, as well as the inheritence his mother had left for him now that he had come of age.  
The only problems in his life stemmed from the emotional.  
Joe wanted no friends save the ones he had left behind, no love save the one he had never had.  
His thoughts grew darker as the familiar what if's? raced through his thoughts. Should he have left when he did?  
His heart ached when he thought of Mimi as he had last seen her. Her tawny eyes glowing with unshed tears, reaching her pale hand to him...But he couldn't let her touch him, couldn't let himself collapse within her embrace. He didn't want her rejection. He hadn't been strong enough to bear it.  
  
He looked down just as a small, female body crashed into his hard one.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!"  
A soft, feminine voice met his ears, and he gaped at the tiny form he held. It was a sweet, painfully familiar voice...  
"Joe!"  
A pair of amber eyes widened as she looked up at him, tears filling their depths in a memory of long ago.  
"M-Mimi?"  
He frowned down at her, as she glared up at him.  
"What are you doing here?!" His voice wavered as she looked at him, and pain lanced through his heart.  
"I live here now! What are 'you' doing here!?"  
He gritted his teeth, ignoring the stabbing pain of holding her so close after so long.  
"I live here!"  
She wrenched herself from his grasp, wincing where he had clutched her soft skin.  
"What are the goddamn odds." He muttered causticly, and she whirled on him.  
"I didn't know you would be here!"  
Joe frowned, angry to still find himself aching and weak in her prescence.  
"Don't tell me you care." He muttered, glaring, and Mimi bit her lip.  
"How could you!" She glared, tears falling down her lovely visage.  
"How could I what! Leave you first?" Joe bit out scathingly.  
She turned away to hide her pain. "No, how could you tell me something like that and then run away like a coward!"  
Joe grit his teeth as anger, bitterness and agony flooded through him. His fists clenched, and he swallowed  
"What did you expect me to do! Weep! Beg! Grovel!"  
Mimi took a step away, letting out a choked sob.  
"You can't hold it against me forever! How was I supposed to know!"  
Joe grabbed her wrist, unwilling to let her escape.  
"Did you ever try to see!"  
He dragged Mimi down the road, pushing her none to gently inside his apartment.  
"I didn't know Joe! You never let me see!"  
"You never tried to!"  
Mimi followed Joe as he stormed down a hall, seeming content to abandon her at his doorway.  
"I never let myself hope that you would feel something for me Joe! I didn't want to lose you!"  
Joe swung around, pain crossing his face.  
He had changed so much...  
His hair was longer, now held in a small ponytail behind him. He had grown both in height as well as strength, and she only stood up to his shoulder, if at all.  
Her voice softened, and her eyes dimmed.  
"But I lost you anyway..."  
Joe grimiced, brushing a hand through his hair, which left tendrils of navy hanging over his eyes.  
Mimi resisted the urge to touch him, pain clutching her heart as she remembered the effects of her last attempt.  
"Mimi...We both...I needed..."  
He looked at her, tears trailing down her skin, but her eyes shimmering defiently. She looked so beautiful, and he ached to touch her, just like he had for years. His fingers itched to play with her soft hair, or skim down the length of her body...He deserved that much!  
To let himself weaken for her galled him, but he was powerless against the onslaught of emotions he read in her eyes.   
"For Gods sake!" Joe cursed, and in two strides was fiercly embracing her.  
Their first kiss was torturous and agonizing, both of them clutchng at the other, their pain and bitterness flowing through them.   
Joe lifted her to him, fitting her small body against his own.  
Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands playing with his indigo hair and running along his shoulders.  
Joe's lips taunted her, his ferocity and vehemence searing her lips anf body. Unaware of anything but the feel of her at last in his arms, he toppled the both onto his couch, catching her light weight against him.  
He groaned, breaking their contact, and Mimi whimpered.   
"Mimi, God I..."  
He crushed her to him, her soft curves molding themselves to his body.  
"Joe...I love you to..."  
Swiftly, Joe picked her up, terrified beyond belief, but delirious with happiness and desire.  
He carried her to his bedroom.  
  
"Maybe this was a mistake..."  
"W-what!"  
Mimi's mouth fell open, and pain laced through her chest.  
Joe Kido had just torn her heart out, ripping her apart.  
"How can you say that!"  
Joe sighed, reaching for her. "What if you get pregnant Mimi?"  
Silence fell, she relaxed, relizing his meaning, as she curled within his embrace. She played with his hair, as Mimi tucked her head under his chin.  
"Then I'll have your baby, Joe."  
He frowned, tugging her chin up so she was level to him.  
"It isn't that simple, Meems! I have a dream to fufill, expectations to meet."  
He looked away from her beseeching gaze, and swallowed. "What if you fall out of love with me?"  
Mimi pulled him down into a long, lingering kiss that left them both gasping.  
"Tomorrow will bring what it will, Joe. But I love you! I have just as long as you did me. We finally found each other. How can we let doubts come between us now?"  
He sighed, touching their noses together.   
"Why didn't we do this sooner, Meems?"  
"Why did you run?"  
Joe sighed and turned away. "I thought you were going to tell me, exactly what Ididn't want to hear..."  
Mimi sighed and hugged him, letting go of all the hurt and pain. "Oh Joe...Wasted so much time thinking the wrong things...Iloved you, but you ran..."  
Joe cast his worried gaze away, closing his eyes and drifting away in her tender carresses.  
"Tomorrow will bring what it will bring, Mimi...But, I swear...I'll love you until there's no more tomorrow's..."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
